


Those Kinds Of Nights

by WormOfPower



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Damn, F/M, Rough Sex, Spoilers, anyway, but i only know one of their profiles, do I put spoilers?, i will put spoilers, it's sort of rough. I guess, this fic is made for two people technically, wait there's no prone bone tag? wha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WormOfPower/pseuds/WormOfPower
Summary: Her bed always feels a little too big.
Relationships: Mono/Six (Little Nightmares), The Lady/The Thin Man (Little Nightmares)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 93





	Those Kinds Of Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TitanSteam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanSteam/gifts).



> Alright, please bare with me. I have no clue what I'm doing. 
> 
> Annnnd I can see daylight outside.

Her bed has always felt somewhat too big. She doesn't know when she came to this realization, but the bed is too big. It isn't something that is a huge issue, it doesn't irritate her to a point where she can't sleep, at the very least. 

The realization had become heightened now that he was here. Sitting on the edge of her bed, his body positioned in a way so that his head doesn't hit one of the wooden beams of the canopy. Even while sitting down, he towers over her, and the air around them (him?) Feels oddly buzzy. 

He fumbles with the cloth on his pants leg, rubbing the fabric between his fingers, while glancing at her. She can obviously tell that he's waiting for some type of response or reaction from her, and that he is somewhat anxious. 

She sighs, taking one of her hands and putting it on his. He stops fumbling with his pants material and looks up at her, the air feeling more "buzzy" from him doing so. 

He breathes out, as if he hasn't been breathing this entire time, and gives her hand a small squeeze. He knows what she wants, and what he himself wants as well. 

He shuffles his body a little, and takes his hand from underneath hers, and moves to unbuttoning the clothing around his torso.  
The suit jacket is the first to go, removing it from his body, and laying it over his lap for the time being. 

Then the white button up, carefully slipping the buttons from out the holes as not to damage them, and he places it on his lap as well, and he folds them in a scattered way, and places the two clothing items on her dresser, out of his way. 

He looks over to her, and he watches her undo the wrap on her kimono, letting the obi slip from her grap unto the floor, allowing her  
pale skin to be revealed, coated with bruises and marks from past "activites" that took place nights before. 

He let's his eyes gaze downwards, gazing at her breasts, letting his mind drift off elsewhere,  
before hearing her clear her throat. His eyes quickly darts up at her, and she rolls her eyes in slight annoyance. He gives her a small lopsided grin as if to say "Sorry, couldn't help it", before going back to finish undressing himself. 

He removes his belt, which he lets fall to the floor alongside her obi, then his pants, which he takes less time to fold, and places it on her dresser with his other items of clothing, and then his boxer shorts, which he leaves on the floor. 

He looks over to see her waiting for him, laying on her side, and with no doubt an annoyed look underneath that mask, and another sigh from her, slightly muffled because of the mask.  
He moves over towards her, rubbing her back, gently pushing her down on her stomach. His body looms over her again, leaning down and leaving kisses up and down her back, and making sure to softly suck on a few spots where he had already kissed her, feeling her slightly shiver from his kisses and warm strokes. 

He moves to nuzzle her neck, giving a small kiss near her ear, and than he shuffles back a bit, fixing himself with a knee on each side, and positioning his cock near her entrance. 

He runs his hands up her back once more, feeling her shudder underneath his touch. Posturing himself, he begins to move himself in slowly, using one hand to grab a handful of her soft ass. He moves his hips slowly, feeling her walls pulsate around him, and her breathing becoming scarce. 

She lets out a small gasp, feeling him throb ever so slightly inside of her, hearing his breathing become heavier. She extends her arms backwards, the palms of her hands facing upward, and gently pushes her fingers near his thighs, signaling for him to go harder. 

From above her, he lets out a grunt of understanding, and picks up his pace. Adding another hand to her gorgeous ass, he squeezes harder, focusing on ramming deep inside of her.  
She lets out another gasp, louder this time. moving her arms up from the position they were in, grabbing the closest pillow near her, she places it near her face and squeezes it, letting out soft moans and curses into the pillow. 

"Mmm-mm, Ffu-ckkk" she whimpers into the pillow, holding it tighter. 

Above her, he continues to plow into her, moving himself so his body is pressed against her back, giving him more access to leave more kisses near her neck and-

"Watch your dirty little mouth" he whispers into her ear with a kiss, his hands moving up the sides of her back.  
She absolutely melts at him saying that to her, letting out a moan from him doing so.  
Her walls tighten against him, wet noises coming from his thrusts. She is getting close and they both know it. 

He is never far behind, though. Fixing himself towards a more grind-like thrust, she squeaks, letting out unfinished sentences that end up finished with moans, and gasps that leave him breathless. 

She finishes first, her walls tightening up around him, her body trembling, and her purring underneath him. 

That is more than enough of an invitation for him to finish, he thrusts in as far as he can go, spilling his seed deep inside of her, feeling it pump out of his cock, finishing with a small series of grunts. 

He pulls out, his cock softening, and she rolls over, her shoulders and neck her pinkish red, and so is her upper chest. He observes her body, and then he notices it. 

Oh. Oh. Oh. 

Some of his seed is gently dribbling out of her entrance, and it is sight to behold. It makes him feel like he almost can go again, and he feels his cock twinge with soreness at the thought. 

Almost. 

But instead he lays down next to her, kissing her cheek before fully laying down, and she moves to press her head in this cranny of his neck, nuzzling him, and breathlessly laughing, softly. 

She places a hand on his chest, and he lifts his to join hers. A silent unification, in it's own way. 

Her bed doesn't feel too big right now, not like this.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to talk to me about these two, or wants to bash me on my work, I have a discord and tumblr. 
> 
> Tumblr: wormofpower1  
> Discord: WormOfPower#4367


End file.
